


==Scarf==

by WolfaMoon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Banter, Companions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: DEFENDER SPOILERS EP7-8: How to explain Matt’s involvement with the heroes?





	1. Chapter 1

==Scarf==  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: DEFENDER SPOILERS EP7-8: How to explain Matt’s involvement with the heroes?  
Disclaimer: Nope

==Scarf==

They had agreed that Matt should go with Jessica to meet the architect’s family again.  
“How are we going to explain a lawyer tailing you?” Matt asks.  
“I got it covered,” Jessica informs. “Come on.” Matt follows Jessica out of the closed theater.

==Scarf==

Jessica watched as he changed from his Daredevil garb into his suite and tie. Admiring the view. But boy did the man have a lot of scares. Her PI senses questioning every scare and where they came from.  
Once dressed as the lawyer, he follows her out. Jessica has to keep stopping herself from rolling her eyes as he walks around. Coming up beside him they talk.  
Then he hears her heartbeat speed up. Trying to sense the danger. But then she shoves him hard into a wall and kisses him hard. He freezes.  
“Kiss me.” So Matt does. Then he hears photo clicks.  
“This is your idea.”  
“Now people will know why you’re here.”  
“So I’m your boy toy?”  
“If you want. Now tell me quickly who grabs who when you need a guide.”  
“I, you.” She kisses him one more time on his temple before turning and placing his hand in the crook of her elbow. They move.  
“You’re not a bad kisser, Murdoch.”  
“Thanks.”  
“We’ll have to do it again a few more times to get the rumor going.”  
“The photo’s might circulate soon.”  
“Good. I was unsure.”  
“You’re welcome.” Taking a step closer to her. “So this was your idea?”  
“Well we don’t have enough time to do other things in public.”  
“There are plenty of alleys.” He smiles. She stops to glare at him.   
“Keep that up Murdock you might get some.” He swaggers his eyebrows at her. She laughs.   
“You should do that more often.” She bumps into him.  
“Tell me when there are more.”  
“Cops around the next bend.”  
“Any alleys over there?”

==Scarf==

Waking in the precinct she looks around her for the others. Misty begins to question her.  
“What happened to the others?”  
“Down the hall.”  
“How’s?”  
“Your lawyer slash boyfriend? Or is he just a good time?” Jessica pulls hard on her handcuffs. Selling it up. Yet she is concerned.  
Matt listens as Foggy tells him they are wondering how he is connected but the rumor of him and Jessica Jones are going around.  
“So is it true?” The doors open from Jessica’s holding cell. Misty comes out followed quickly by Jessica who spies him. She barges into the room wrapping her arms around him. Matt does the same. Foggy smiles in approval. Then Matt kisses her on the cheek. Stepping apart she checks him over.  
“Where is your shirt?”  
“They took it, for evidence.”  
“Bastards.” She grabs the shirt pulling him close for a punishing kiss. Misty storms off to check on Luke. Foggy grunts. They step apart. “You good?” Matt tilts his head at her. Taking it she turns to the other man in the room.  
“Jessica, Foggy. Foggy, Jessica.”  
“Nice.” Foggy says. Matt twitches next to them. Hearing everything in the room. Jessica is beginning to really be able to read him.  
“What is going down?”  
“They are trying to figure out the bodies. But they are trying to find a way to pin it on us. Misty just informed them of my involvement.” He laughs.  
“What?” Jessica gets testy.  
“She said something rather vulgar to convince them of our relationship. And wondering if I let you lead in the relationship. That was rude.” Grunting, “They think I’m like a puppy to you. Your pet.”  
“Can I kick her ass?”  
“Not her, her captain.”  
“Good.” She pulls him close and he winces. “What?”  
“Some of the blood on the shirt is going to be mine.” Lifting the shirt she sees a slash there. It’s tended too. Luke raps on the window to the office. Jess pulls down the shirt. “See you later, Foggy.” Grabbing Matt’s hand Jessica places it where it is suppose to go, leading them out.   
Ushering them in front of the captain and Misty. The captain huffs as Jessica holds Matt close to her. Luke taking a somewhat protective stance in front as the captain’s eyes watch the two play lovers.

==Scarf==

Foggy smiles as he enters the room where all the loved ones are.  
“What is going on?” Karen asks.  
“Um, they are asking them some questions.”  
Trish gasps as she sees Jessica gets angry at something the captain says. Then the man with the glasses pulling her back and holding her close. Karen sees this and looks shocked at Matt. Matt who is holding her close. Knowing her sister she would never allow that unless she wants.  
Next the three are exiting and Trish moves to Jess.  
“Jessica,” Jessica pauses at her words. Matt lets go but she turns. Moving in he kisses her.  
“She’s worried and curious.”  
“Aren’t they all?" The two smile. Hearing her heart skip a beat to tell him she feels something. Maybe the acting is getting to them. Yet it is nice.

==Scarf==

Jess felt herself hurt at realizing he was gone. A fake boyfriend but a good one. The devil of hell’s kitchen. Drinking a bar out in his memory.   
“Protect my city.”


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
